


Silent Apologies

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles <br/>Characters: Donnie, Leo<br/>Relationship: Donnie/reader<br/>Request: A Donnie where he thinks the reader is going to kiss him when really she was just taking off his glasses or something and he get scared and ignores her for a bit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Apologies

You sat on your couch, your legs crossed and your book open in your lap as your eyes read along the lines. You were rather enjoying it when you heard a tap at your window.   
Instantly, you knew who it was going to be. It would be Leo, Raph, Mikey and Donnie. They loved coming around to your because you could order pizza straight to yours and then the 5 of you would eat and watch a movie.   
You hadn’t been expecting them tonight but you were still happy enough to jump up and run to the window. You could hear it was raining, heavily, so you wanted to get them in as quick as possible.   
To your surprise, it was only Donnie at your window. Never the less, you threw open the window and grabbed his hand.   
“What are you doing here? You’ll catch your death!” You scolded, pulling him through your window.   
He wasn’t wearing all his gear today, probably because of the rain, so it was easier. He laughed nervously as he climbed through your window and you continued to grasp his hand, feeling how cold he was. You noticed that he couldn’t see because his glass were misted up.   
You giggled and reached up, taking them off his face and cleaning it with your sleeve. Before you could place them back on his face, you saw his mask was wet.   
Donnie was just staring down at you, a small smile on his lips. He loved how much you cared about him. He found himself craving private times with you because his brothers couldn’t steal your attention away from him. But he did noticed that you favoured him over his brother. Not in a horrible way, nor was it very noticeable. You would always go to him for help and advice, you would sit with him in the lab, you would always back Donnie up even when he wasn’t right (which wasn’t often). Most of all, when they did come to yours and Mikey insisted on Horror movies, you would sit next to him, your arm hooked under his and bury your face in his shoulder. Or when Leo put on a martial arts film, you would sit with Donnie and laugh at the badly choreographed fights but eventually you would fall asleep with your head on his lap.   
He was watching you now, the way you had pulled him inside because of the rain and instantly told him off for going out in it. The way you cleaned his glasses for him even though he was perfectly capable of doing it himself. What happened next made his heart leap.   
You went up on your tip toes and wrapped your arms around his neck.   
It was instinct. Donnie leaned down and pressed his lips to yours in a soft but passionate kiss.   
He felt you jump at his movement but his hands grasped your sides and pulled your close against him. He had never dreamed you would be so bold, which was why he never thought anything would come of his feeling for you.   
As he pulled away, he saw your eyes were wide as you stumbled back. His eyes darted down and he saw you were holding his wet mask.   
Fear flooded through him as he realised why you had lean up to him like that. You were untying his mask!   
He let out a whimper and started to back away from your wide eyes as reality hit you.   
“Donnie?” You whispered, your heart pounding hard in your chest. He had kissed you.   
Donnie just turned away from you and ran to the window, easily jumping out of the window despite the fact he wasn’t wearing his glasses. You ran after him, his glasses and mask in your hand but you were too slow.   
You reached the window and he was gone. You called his name a couple of times but received no response.   
For a moment, you had thought everything was falling into place. You had loved Donnie since you had met him all those years ago and that love had only grown. He had kissed you and then ran. A stab of pain made you whimper as you close the window down. You didn’t lock it in case Donnie came back that night, which he didn’t.   
\------------------------------------------------  
It had been 3 days since Donnie had kissed you, but you hadn’t heard from him. You were starting to get worried that he didn’t want to see you anymore. You and Mikey texted everyday so you knew they were okay, but not hearing from Donnie hurt you.   
You sat in your living room, your phone in the palm of your hand and Donnies number up in a new text. Taking a deep breath, you typed and sent a message.   
“Hi. Your glasses and Mask are still here. –[y/n]” You placed your phone on the side but it buzzed almost instantly.   
“Hi. Okay. – Donnie” You blinked at the message. You were used to getting more than two word responses from him. You felt hurt.   
“What do you want me to do with them? I can bring them down this afternoon or do you want to come get them? –[y/n].”   
“I don’t mind. I could send Mikey up. Whats easiest for you? –donnie.”   
“It would be easier if you didn’t ignore me. –[y/n].” You were hurt by his last text. He didn’t even want to see you.   
You waited an hour and there was no reply. You knew he had read it but he hadn’t reply. You sat with your phone in your hand as you started to cry. You unlocked your phone and started to type, your tears blurring your vison.   
“Look, I don’t know whats going on with you. You kissed me then ran away. Fair enough if it was a mistake or you regret it but don’t ignore me. If you don’t have anything for me, just tell me!”  
You threw your phone across the room and onto the couch. You broke down in tears, falling to your knees and covering your face.   
You heard your phone buzz but you ignored it, your whole body shaking. It buzzed then buzzed again until you couldn’t ignore it anymore. Wiping away your tears away, you stumble to your feet and walk over to your phone. To see a number of messages all from Donnie.   
“I love you, that’s whats wrong with me.”  
“I don’t know what to do anymore.”  
“Please, respond.”   
“I need to know how you feel.”   
“Im sorry.”   
“Forget what I said.”  
You were about to respond when you heard a tap at you window. You jump and turn to see Leo.   
He instantly saw your red eyes and puffy cheeks as you ran over and opened the window.   
“Whats up?” You try to make your voice sound normal, but it broke halfway through your sentence.   
“It Donnie. Hes not come out of his lab for days and Mikey says he was crying earlier. I came to see if you knew why but judging by your eyes, I saw you do.” Leo’s words cause your cheeks to explode. You were about to speak, but he held up a hand.   
“I don’t know what happened between you two, but I can tell you care about each other very deeply. I know its selfish and you don’t have to do this, but I think you should go see him.”   
You stare at Leo for a moment, then smile at him to his surprise.   
“I knew you were a good leader.” You smile at him, making him smile in return. You turned and ran to the table, grabbing your rucksack and placing Donnies mask and glasses in it before swinging it over your shoulder and running to Leo.   
Leo walked with you down into the sewers and to the lair. You were very nervous, but he assured that it was all going to be okay. You managed to sneak past Raph and Mikey and Leo left you to go the lab on your own.   
You could hear your heart beating but then you heard a whimper. Donnie.   
Tiptoeing closer to the door, you managed to open it with no sound and slip inside.   
You saw Donnie sitting at a table, his shell to you. He was shaking as his sobs filled the air.   
You creeped closer, silently dropping your bag to the floor and fished out his glasses and mask. Walking up by his side, you perch on the edge of the table, causing his to jump and stare at you with wide eyes, fresh tears running down his cheek.   
Pulling down your sleeve, you gently wipe away his tears before letting your top pull back up your arms and you caressed his cheek with your palm. His eyes shut as he let out a shuddering breath at the contact. Donnie opened his eyes again when you pulled your hand away.  
You took each end of his mask in you hands and leaned forward, wrapping it around his face and tying it at the back. Then you place his glasses on him, smiling to yourself as you allowed your right hand to slip down and your palm presses against his cheek.   
Donnie stood up but placed a hand over yours to keep it in place as he stands in front of you. You spread your legs slightly so he stepped between them. His hand drops from yours to be placed on your side.   
“Donnie, i-“ You were about to tell him you were sorry for what happened and that you didn’t read all the texts but Donnie shook his head and cut you off.   
“No, I’m sorry. Ive acted dreadfully to you the last couple of days. I just didn’t see how you could ever love me back.” He looked away as he spoke.   
You chuckled lightly to yourself, making his eyes snap back to yours, obviously confused.   
“You know, I was thinking exactly the same thing.” You whisper, before leaning forward and kissed him on the lips with all the passion you could muster. Donnie moaned against your lips before kissing you back, matching you passion.   
It felt amazing, feeling his hands grip on to your sides like you might disappear at any moment, feeling him craving more from your lips as you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him close, desperately trying to get more. You let out a moan into the kiss, feeling the shiver that runs through him at your moan.   
He pulls away, breathless, as he leans his forehead against yours.   
“I-I had to. If we kept going, I don’t know if I could stop.” He chuckled a little awkwardly, loving the sight of your rosy cheeks and breathless laugh at his reason. You giggled and press your forehead against him, smiled and closed your eyes.   
“Its okay.” You giggled as you feel him pull you close to him.   
That night was filled with long kisses and silent apologies.


End file.
